indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients
}} Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients is a text adventure video game published in 1987 by Mindscape, Inc. The game takes place in 1936 when Indiana Jones goes to Mexico in search of the Mazatec Power Key. Publisher's summary Hack your way through the steaming, tangled Mexican jungle. Fight off the onrush of vertigo as you grope through the treacherous, tunnel maze in the treasure-laden Tepotzteco Pyramid. Tighten your grip as you dangle from the wing of an airborne World War I DeHavilland. Whatever it takes, INDIANA JONES, you must stop the cruel Nazi, Plebinheim, and his SS thugs from unleashing the power of the Mazatec Power Key against the world. Vicious bats, venomous snakes, marauding bandits — even for the daring INDIANA JONES, this is going to be tough! Plot summary According to the legend, the Mazatec Power Key controls the pulse of the Earth. Indiana Jones is sent by the US Army to Mexico in order to find the key before the Nazi Dr. Plebinheim. Hunted by the Nazis, Indy breaks into the Tepotzteco Pyramid and finds the key. He escapes the pyramid; however, the key is stolen from him by Don Ramone, a native shaman who can transform into an eagle. While Plebinheim's Nazis are still looking for him, he has a brief meeting with shaman Don Pedro. Marion Ravenwood arrives with an airplane and Indy jumps on it before the Nazis reach him. Indy and Marion travel to a village and take some ammunitions from bandits. After escaping an alligator-occupied pool, they reach and sneak into Plebinheim's villa where he and Don Ramone are preparing for a ritual. When they leave, Indy attempts to retake the key as well as a jewel, but they are captured and taken for sacrifice. Indy finds himself inside a cage carried on a truck. However, his cage falls in the middle of a jungle, and a snake frees him, thanks to a trick taught to him by Don Pedro. He recovers his gear, left there before entering the villa, and swims to a bunker, where he finds an SS uniform. Disguised, he enters the Pyramid of the Moon. There Plebinheim has prepared a contraption powered by the key and a map, used to destroy cities in the United States, above a whirling sea of blood. Indy creates a diversion while Don Pedro, in the form of a snake, fights with Don Ramone who has taken the form of an eagle. Indy kills Plebinheim and removes the key before he and Marion escape. Appearances Characters *Benito *Coatlicue *Indiana Jones *Don Pedro *Plebinheim *Jackson Pollock *Don Ramone *Marion Ravenwood *Tristan Locations *Mexico **Mexico City **Tepotzteco Mountains **Tepotzteco Pyramid **Bridge of Fools **Pyramid of the Sun **Pyramid of the Moon *United States of America **Chicago **Washington DC **Boston **Pittsburgh *Germany **Berlin Artifacts *Gold totem *Mazatec Power Key *Nobel peace prize Vehicles *DeHavilland *Harley Davidson *Mercedes Miscellanea *Alligator *Bat *Eagle *Iguana *Harpy *Luger *Nazi **SS *Rat *Snake External links * IJC Computer Games: PC/DOS * [http://www.theraider.net/information/videogames/revenge_ancients.php Revenge of the Ancients review] at TheRaider.net pl:Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients Category:Computer and Video Games